Iridescent
by kickinthehead
Summary: Winning his games at the age of twelve was probably the worst thing to ever happen to Daniel Hennessey. Now, 13 years on with a daughter and over-protective mother, he must go back into the games. But this time, he's not going in to play by the Capitol's rules, he's going to defy them.


The night of the 62nd Hunger Games, I was sitting safe and sound in my home in district 11… well, I say safe and sound but I was far from it. As tomorrow my name would be placed in the reaping bowl for the first time. I was only twelve and I was terrified out of my wit and I had every right to be. I would die in the Hunger Games, no doubt about it. I was small and weak and my opponents would snap me in half like a twig. So I sat up all night, sweaty and shaky, trying to take my mind off the small chance that my name would be called out.

I was even more scared on the actual day when the peace keepers pricked my fingers and I saw the card with my name on it: Daniel Hennessey. And then before I could do anything I was being shoved forward in line with the rest of the children my age.

We watched the movie they show every year that everyone dislikes greatly with a burning passion (nobody will admit it though) and then our attentions were brought to our district representative who was giving us a stupid speech that at the time I thought was important to hung on to every word.

I remember exactly how I felt when they called my name. When all the other boys moved aside so I could walk through. Remember how my mother screamed for someone to volunteer in my place. I remember looking over at the girl's side, trying to find my sisters face, then realising I wouldn't have to look any further because a few moments later her name was called as well. The representative even looked sad at the fact siblings would be going in.

My sister looked at me on stage, her bright blonde hair falling over her face, hiding her distraught face. I could hear my mother's cries growing louder… she was going to lose his children. I remember my sister grabbing my hand and pulling me close to her as the peace keepers led us into the capitol building, scared that if she let me go she might never see me again.

I still have nightmares from my games, even thirteen years on it still haunts me. At night I'll wake up screaming because I saw my sister's death for the millionth time. I try to silence myself to avoid waking Calia even though the house we have in victor's village is so large she can't hear me anyhow. My mother always runs in when she hears me. I think she would wake up before me and wait, expecting it to happen. I tell her to stop, to not come in, to let me deal with it… she doesn't listen, of course. Instead she tells me: "What if it was Cal?" and I shut up. Because of course, I would go to Cal if she woke up screaming.

Today I woke up like I always do- Scared and then after successfully managing to avoid my mother, I made my way downstairs to make myself something to eat. I waited until Calia had woken up and gotten ready so I could take her school then headed out to the town. The sheer size of District 11 didn't stop everyone from knowing each other so of course, I said hello to everyone I passed and even stopped to have a chat with a few of them.

Once Calia was in school, I made my daily visit to the Marlina house which consisted of a broken mother who puts out seven plates for her and her children when she makes dinner even though she only needs six. Her eldest daughter Rue died in last Year's Hunger Games. I mentored her and even grew fond of her which just made the whole process more difficult. I guess I feel bad… which is an understatement, obviously. She was only twelve… she didn't do anything to deserve it. I try to bring what I can to help them out, but ever since Katniss and Peeta started giving them money, there isn't much I can bring. I still come every day to see how they are doing though.

"Did you hear about the announcement?" She asked me as I was placing a fresh basket of bread that I had bought from the bakers on the table. Announcement?

"What announcement?" I asked her.

"For the Quarter Quell," She stated. The Quarter Quell… how could I have forgotten?

"They're announcing it today?" I asked. She nodded her head. "What time?"

"Around Lunch, I expect."

I left some time after that to go to Thresh's grandmothers house to pay her a visit and also drop things off, then I soon left there too, wanting to watch the announcement on my own. Calia was at school and my mother was in town, healing those who get injured in the fields. I arrived home with the same basket of food Thresh's grandmother always gives me, telling me she wants to fatten me up. I placed the basket on the table and then sat myself down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. It still felt weird to me that we had one of these. Before, we would all gather round in the square and watch the big screens with peace-keepers up our asses but now I have complete privacy.

"And now we honour our third Quarter Quell," Says President Snow, giving that wicked smile of his that brings me so much pain. A little boy dressed in white holds out a box with many envelopes held within. The president pulls out the one marked '75'. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small square of paper. Without hesitation, he reads, "On the 75th Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

I haven't opened a bottle since before Calia was born, but tonight, I was going to drown myself in Alcohol.


End file.
